Mewtwo vs Shadow
Mewtwo vs Shadow is Peep4Life's seventy-first DBX! Description Season 5 Episode 11! Pokemon vs Sonic the Hedgehog! The world's Most Powerful Pokemon clashes with The Ultimate Lifeform. '' Intro '''NO RULES ' JUST BLOODSHED ''' '''DBX Fight "Our last contact with our agent was just over 30 hours ago, Commander." A nervous G.U.N officer explained over a radio. His response was the crunching of machinery and slight explosions. His contact, Shadow, finally responded. "What was the nature of his mission?" The officer paused for a second. "We believe a criminal organisation has some creation of their own locked away on New Island, a more hostile version of, well, Project Shadow..." Shadow defeated the last robot with ease and stood still, closing his eyes. "Initiating the mission now..." he added, teleporting to New Island. Shadow walked through the door to the building and hunted down this creation. He walked over to a long table, dressed for a formal meeting of some kind. "Guess he's expecting some kind of gathering..." Shadow surmised. He then felt someone watching him, but unclear as to where they were stood. "Come out and face me!" Shadow ordered. A bright light responded, and a figure slowly descended before him in the hall. "Who are you?" Shadow asked. The creature glared at him, before finally speaking. "I am the world's strongest Pokemon- Mewtwo. And you're Shadow the Hedgehog..." Shadow took an uneasy step back. "That's... right... Who exactly are you? And, how do you know I'm Shadow?" Mewtwo looked down on the hedgehog and decided Shadow needed not to know everything about him and Team Rocket. "The humans sent you, did they not?" Mewtwo asked. Shadow thought carefully before declaring. "I came here because of my own choosing, nothing more and nothing less." The Pokemon had no reaction to the hedgehog's bold comments and began relaying Shadow's thoughts to the Ultimate Lifeform. "You saw a similarity between you and I... You feel we are one and the same, having walked the same road." Shadow couldn't deny it; it was the truth! He did see shards of his own tragedy in G.U.N's intel. "We are not alike." Mewtwo quickly explained. "You surrendered yourself to the humans, a weak puppet to be controlled. Used for your talents, and discarded when your time is done..." "Surrendered?" Shadow asked, clenching his fists. He paused for a few seconds before shooting Mewtwo a cold look. "I carve my own ''path..." Shadow argued. Mewtwo shook his head. "You disguise your weaknesses as strengths, but in reality: the humans have made you a pitiful shell of the being you should have been." Mewtwo then suddenly spiked in rage. "And those humans seek to imprison, or destroy me. So tell me, hedgehog..." Mewtwo threw a vicious Shadow Ball at the hedgehog and took to the air. "What exactly ''is ''left of The 'Ultimate' Lifeform?" '''Here we go! ' The Shadow Balls harmlessly passed Shadow by and the hedgehog leaped after the psychic type. "Chaos SPEAR!" Shadow cried, hurling attacks at Mewtwo. The Pokemon stretched out a hand and caught the attacks. "Pathetic." He crushed the attacks in one motion before firing a Swift at Shadow. The hedgehog tried to dodge, failing to see the futility in his efforts. The attack landed but did minimal damage. Shadow then took to creating a Black Tornado, which swept up the table and all the chairs and launched them at Mewtwo. The psychic type gripped the items again and let out a small chuckle before Shadow used his distraction to its full effect: scoring a Homing Attack and hitting Mewtwo with Chaos Punishment. After creating some separation, Mewtwo took some time to gather his thoughts. He used Future Sight, which Shadow braced for, but no attack came down- yet. Shadow took that as him being in the clear and got back onto attacking Mewtwo. The Pokemon pulled a Barrier up, repelling the brunt of Shadow's physicality. Just as it appeared Shadow may break through, the Future Sight attack pulled through, blasting Shadow aside. "Chaos... SPEAR!" Shadow called, launching several versions of the attack at his psychic opponent. Mewtwo's Barriers held out, fending off every Chaos attack Shadow could muster. Mewtwo sent several Aura Spheres at Shadow, who used a Spin Kick, the following tornado consumed the attacks and rendered them powerless. Mewtwo then reached out with Psychic, catching Shadow in midair and throwing him towards the fountain. "Your skills leave so much to be desired." Mewtwo commented. "I've barely gotten started yet." Shadow argued, continuing his fight. He lashed out with kicks and punches, but Mewtwo easily held back the hedgehog, using Swift to defend. Shadow used a Spin Dash to avoid the star shaped offence but eventually ran out of places to dash, taking a Shadow Ball for his trouble. Shadow leaped back from the force of the attack and slammed through a wall. He found himself in the middle of an arena, a Pokemon Battle Stadium. Mewtwo flew after him, attempting a Psycho Cut. Shadow grabbed a Chaos Emerald and called his move. "Chaos CONTROL!" Mewtwo nearly froze in place, powerless as Shadow leaped up and hit a sharp kick, dropping Mewtwo directly in the centre of the arena. The psychic type stood back up and fired a Shadow Ball, but the Ultimate Lifeform teleported behind Mewtwo. Again, Shadow unleashed Chaos Punishment. Only this time, Mewtwo was able to use his psychokinesis to grip Shadow in a bind before hurling him back towards the hall. With his psychic powers, Mewtwo grabbed debris of all shapes and sizes, launching them at Shadow. The hedgehog bounced off projectiles, getting closer to Mewtwo with each leap. He used another Chaos Spear, shattering a larger bit of rock before it connected with him. But Shadow never managed to lay a hand on Mewtwo; the Pokemon flew higher and slammed his tail into Shadow's head, forcing him to crash into a nearby door. Mewtwo grabbed Shadow again and sent him through the door, which lead to the laboratories beneath their feet. Shadow skidded on the floor, in the middle of the lab. He noticed he was surrounded by containment facilities. Inside one was a Charizard. Another housed a Blastoise. The one behind Shadow began to open, and a Venusaur stepped out. Shadow was then surrounded by all three duplicated starters. "What are these?" Shadow asked Mewtwo. The psychic type smiled smugly. "They are perfected versions of Pokemon that shall rule by my side when the humans are eradicated." Mewtwo turned away from Shadow. "Finish him off." he ordered his Pokemon. The three converged on Shadow, whose rage had manifested itself into uncontrollable territory. "Chaos BLAST!" ''The explosion engulfed the three starters- nothing of them remained. Mewtwo turned back towards Shadow and the now destroyed laboratory. "''This ''is the Shadow I wanted to face." he declared, dodging Shadow's kicks. "Hold nothing back, Shadow. I promise I'll do the same." Shadow's fury continued to build to ridiculous heights, he used another Black Tornado which whisked Mewtwo away. The Pokemon crashed through the ceiling of his own building before landing hard on the floor. Mewtwo used Recover, healing up a fraction of his health before engaging Shadow again. He used Future Sight, creating an opportunity for himself down the road, before firing a charge of purple energy at Shadow. Shadow took the attack head on but quickly got back to his feet and rushed around Mewtwo. "Chaos... Ungh." Shadow was cut off by the Future Sight attack hitting him in the back. "You won't win!" Shadow promised, hitting a desperate Homing Attack on Mewtwo. As he was recoiling, Shadow succumbed to Dark Shadow- all the negative Chaos powers circled him, allowing him to use another hellacious Chaos Blast. This time, walls began to collapse around both creations, who made their ways to another part of the building, trading Chaos Spears and Swifts. After a kick in the chest, Mewtwo flew back into the debris. "Agent Shadow, what's your status?" The G.U.N officer asked. "I'm fine, just let me get back to it." Shadow snapped, crushing his communicator. The debris began to lift from the ground, as Mewtwo stood before Shadow no longer. Mega Mewtwo Y stood in his place. "Whoa, I seriously underestimated you, didn't I?" Shadow asked, rhetorically. Mewtwo launched an Aura Sphere, which was too fast for even Shadow to notice. It blasted him back and he slammed into a wall with fierce velocity. "Enough!" Mewtwo declared, raising his hand and destroying the wall with Psystrike. The wall collapsed on top of Shadow, dealing serious damage. Mewtwo descended before the rubble and grinned. "You are beaten, Shadow. Just come to accept it, and your DNA could still survive to serve a greater good." Mewtwo's response was a muffled call of Chaos Blast, and the debris scattering around the area, even connecting with Mewtwo and sending the Pokemon back into the centre of his now damaged halls. Shadow then stood, and began to brace himself as the Chaos Emeralds circled overhead. They came closer and closer to Shadow until his transformation into Super Shadow was complete. "Behold: The Power of The Ultimate Lifeform!" "Still some fight, very well Shadow: your move!" Super Shadow rushed at Mega Mewtwo Y and they traded Chaos Spears and Shadow Balls. Super Shadow kicked his opponent through the stands but the Mega evolved Pokemon was unfazed and telekinetically threw Super Shadow into the winding staircase. He too was unfazed, and Chaos Blast collided with Psystrike, creating a large explosion. Unbeknown to Shadow, Mewtwo had used Psych Up, giving Mewtwo the power of his Mega evolution ''and ''Super Shadow's power increase. He then played smart again, using Guard Swap to compensate for his lacking defence. Shadow couldn't tell right now; his Super Form didn't give Mewtwo much of a chance offensively. This was emphasised when Mega Mewtwo Y hit Shadow directly with Hyper Beam, but Super Shadow took the attack comfortably and then called out "Chaos ''CONTROL!" ''Mega Mewtwo was frozen in place once more, and Super Shadow made the most of his offence by kicking the Pokemon across the stadium and outside. The two brawled to the roof of the building until Super Shadow expired, and Shadow reverted back to his normal form. Mega Mewtwo, however, did not expire. He used Psychic to throw Shadow towards the sea, before slamming his tail into the hedgehog to spike him towards the unforgiving depths. With just about enough wherewithal left in him, Shadow redirected his fall towards a nearby boat. Shadow landed but couldn't take the time to stay long, before teleporting back above Mewtwo who had was aiming for a Psystrike at the craft. The boat collapsed, but Shadow was long gone and he kicked Mewtwo in the throat, sending him back towards the building. Shadow dashed through the drain pipe to avoid Mewtwo's detection, but the psychic type launched Aura Spheres to pursue the hedgehog. Shadow reemerged within the halls of the building and Mewtwo descended before him. "You know you were beaten before you walked through that door, hedgehog." Mewtwo claimed, preparing a Shadow Ball. "Is that so?" Shadow retorted, firing another Chaos Spear at him. Mewtwo caught the attack in midair and examined it. He then threw the attack back at Shadow before using Amnesia several times over to increase his SP. ATT. "What was that?" Shadow asked cautiously. "You'll know soon enough." Mewtwo promised, firing Aura Spheres at Shadow. The hedgehog teleported past the attacks and used a Black Tornado to direct the attacks back at Mewtwo. As per Pokemon type match ups- it wasn't very effective and Mewtwo continued to attack Shadow relentlessly with ranged attacks. Shadow went for a Homing Attack again but bounced off a Barrier Mewtwo created. The Pokemon then used Me First, anticipating Shadow's Black Tornado. Shadow was swept into the air by his own move but managed to free himself and delivered a Chaos Blast. The explosion was deadly but Mewtwo had used Barrier once more, shielding himself from the attack. Mewtwo's eye then glowed gold and Shadow felt as if a part of himself was lost. "What did you do?" Shadow asked, almost not wanting the answer. "I just rendered your last move unavailable." Shadow's eyes widened in realisation, he rushed at Mewtwo with all of his might but he was plucked out of the air telekinetically. Grunting in pain, Shadow felt as his body became weaker. "I told you earlier: you were beaten before we crossed paths; I have removed all of your special abilities with my psychic powers." Shadow struggled against his invisible shackles. Mewtwo launched Shadow against the ceiling, and then the walls and then into the ground, with enough impact to shatter the floor. Mewtwo then glided above Shadow's prone, beaten body and prepared Psystrike. "At least know your remains will continue to serve me beyond your passing- your DNA shall create an Ultimate Lifeform that dances to ''my ''song..." Mewtwo then let the full power of Psystrike down on Shadow, killing him. '''DBX ' Conclusion Category:Peep4Life Category:'Anti-Hero vs Anti-Hero' themed DBXs Category:Was a Death Battle Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Nintendo vs Sega Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:Completed DBX FIghts Category:Weapon vs Weaponless themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Confirmed gender vs Unconfirmed gender Themed DBX Fights Category:Animal vs. Creature Themed DBX Fights Category:"Strength VS Speed" Themed DBXs Category:Sonic vs Pokemon Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant